


What Happened the Day After Sylvia Tietjens Sent Valentine Wannop Some Hair Tonic With Kind Regards

by aldiara



Category: Parade's End - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, Gen, Mary Sue Punishment, Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p>
<p>Written for the "Manic Pixie Dream Girl" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/8483.html">Drabble Day 2012</a> (banner at the end!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened the Day After Sylvia Tietjens Sent Valentine Wannop Some Hair Tonic With Kind Regards

Valentine awoke with a smile on her lips. Outside the window, the sky was grey and cloudy except for a single ray of sunshine falling precisely on her face.

She turned her head to find Christopher slumbering beside her, and her heart clenched with love. "Oh my dear," she breathed quietly; she knew how long it had been since he'd slept peacefully, and her warm, natural generosity bade her let him rest.

She reached up to smooth back her perfect hair. When her fingers encountered her completely bald head, she forgot all about her warm, natural generosity and started shrieking.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
